


A Mouth Full of Seduction

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem Madara, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura never wanted to become the second lady, and she never wanted to be unfaithful to her husband... But black mail is a you know what and so is the first lady, Madara. Fem Mada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this story will revolve around Sakura and Madara.
> 
> There will be some slash pairings. There will me smut! Lots and lots of cussing. And of couse a fem Madara.
> 
> Summary: When Sakura becomes the second lady of Kanoha, her life falls to peices as she is blackmailed by Madada. Madara forces her to join her game and it is not a good one.
> 
> Pairings: Lots of Saku pairings, but mostly ObiSaku and GaaSaku. Then some HasiMada. Also some Saku X Fem Mada.

Everyone has things that they are good at; Sakura Haruno was good at business. She never wanted to be a politician's wife, but she knew good and well that no one had control over their destiny. When she graduated from college she immediately joined a company as a business consultant. She enjoyed it a lot, but that was until she met Obito.

Before Obito, she had flings and relationships here and there. Nothing too serious, or if it got that far, she didn't feel the same for the other person. She loved her career, and she was a career woman. All that changed when she met Obito.

She met him when he was just the mayor of the city they lived in. They met when he attended a business convention. He made a speech, and Sakura thought nothing of it. She never really cared for politics. She found them to be annoying and irritating.

After the business convention, he approached her. He asked for her name and number, and you don't say no to the mayor. Before their first date, Sakura went through articles on the Internet. She decided she must know everything about Mr. Obito Uchiha. She found that he was divorced from his first wife, Rin. She also read articles that he was a toxic and bad man.

During their date, Sakura asked him questions about his past. The date was done in secret, as Obito did not want the publicity. Obito was shocked about these questions, but he responded in answered that satisfied Sakura. She although was a little skeptical of his intentions. What could the mayor want with her?

She was gorgeous and striking, although she didn't think so. Her green emerald orbs were one of her most defining features. Many men had complimented her, but Sakura never felt so pretty. She found that her forehead was huge, and unattractive. She was teased mercilessly about it. Then she tried a bang, but with the advice of her ex-friend, Ino Yamanaka. She told her "If you cover your flaws, people will notice them more." It was an idea that Sakura had not considered. After that, she decided she would not cover her forehead any longer.

Although, no one ever told her it was beautiful. That was until she met Obito.

"Stop reading the stop on the Internet, and get to know me." He said. Sakura blushed from the embarrassment. It was very unlike her to blush, but Obito was so handsome. His dark black eyes, and his gorgeous raven hair. He smile was so nice, and his teeth were white as if they had been freshly clean.

"Alright." Sakura said. She was glad she gave him a chance, and when the date was over, Sakura didn't want it end. In her mind, she wanted the night to be longer. She loved talking to him. He spoke so intelligently and he and her had so much in common.

He kissed her forehead, and Sakura blushed. He had walked her to her apartment. Sakura watched ad his lips traced down to hers. It was almost too much, the anticipation and the lust. His arms wrapped around her back. He pulled her in. Sakura remembered the kiss like it just happen seconds ago.

Now what felt like seconds ago was years? Sakura was currently the wife of Obito a congressman. After his marriage to Sakura his career took off. It was like a burst of fresh air. People loved them both. Women loved Sakura because she was independent and started her own business, and people loved Obito for his personality and he was a good man.

She currently owned her own business; the business promotes research to cure diseases such as HIV and cancer. As such she found a way to replenish cells, and it was called the hundred strength seal. Although the FDA as didn't approve it it shortens people life span and has several side effects.

Sakura was currently working fir a way to cure cancer. And she even went back to school and pursued a career in chemistry and medicine. Obito supported her even then.

Today although was a normal day, as Sakura and Obito were set to be at a dinner held by the Vice President, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The dinner was formal, and Obito got Sakura a stylist to come in and fix her make-up. Sakura hated to do her own, she wasn't the prissy type. The stylist decided that a black dress would be perfect. Sakura was surprised to see herself in the mirror.

The dress fell to the floor, and had a v line on her back. It met her waistline. Her hair was short and fell to her shoulders. She wore black heels, and the stylist passed her a clutch.

"Beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." Sakura stated. She almost didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her forehead was barely noticeable.

Obito walked into the room and smiled. He saw the beauty in his wife in front of him. He looked at her and smiled. Sakura turned to meet his gaze, and blushed. She felt revealed. Although she looked beautiful, she didn't think she did. She was almost shocked at the gaze. Obito walked over to her. The stylist walks out of the room.

"Wow." Obito said. "You are gorgeous." He grabs her and gives her a kiss on the lips. His hand up and down her spine, and Sakura curses her revealed back. She arches it and leans into the kiss. "Later. I promise." Obito chuckles. Sakura blushes from her neediness.

"Sorry." She quickly apologizes. Her insides screams for more, but on the outside she stays composed.

"For?" Obito asked.

"I don't want to seems so needy." She turned away.

"Don't worry bout it Saku." He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said.

"Now. Let's go make every man jealous." Obito laughed. Sakura took his arms. She was still so shy around him, as if he were a stranger. She just didn't want to be so honest with her feelings, as she had with other men. But there was a difference, they were married.

They walked to the car, arm in arm. They got in and went to the dinner. In attendance, would be the VP and his wife, and also a few other friends. The president and his wife were rumored to attend, but no one knew for sure.

Sakura was nervous as they approached the building. She didn't know how she would feel being surrounded by so many people. The speaker of the house, and his wife Ino Yamanaka were in attendance. Sakura was not to keen on seeing her ex best friend. She already had to see her sometimes when Obito and Naruto would invite each other over for dinner. They were friends, and Sakura didn't talk to Ino for a long time.

Their friendship ended long ago when they went to college. A lot happen and they fell out of touch.

They approached the white building and passed the security clearance. Inside was two doors that led to the room. There was a long table and seated were people from several offices, and other congressman.

Obito took the seat next to Naruto. Sakura sat on Obito's right hand side. She was close to the end of the table, and there were only two seats next to her. She was glad she didn't sit next to Ino, as the odd conversation would make Sakura's mood worsen.

The Vice President and his wife sat across from Sakura, and she felt a little shy. She was seriously considering hiding underneath the table.

"Wow." Biwako stated. "You ladies look lovely." She directed her comment to Ino and Sakura."

Ino had on a long red gown. She was the lady in red, and she looked breath taking. Sakura loved her make-up, as she was sure she did it herself. Ino always did her own hair and make-up since she was a child.

"Thank you, Second Lady." Sakura said.

"It's alright. Just call me Biwako." She said. "I have never seen such beauty. The women in my day didn't care about their looks like the ladies of today."

"Thank you." Ino said. She smiled and the first lady smiled back.

Naruto, Obito, and Hiruzen were in some conversation about a new bill coming from the President. It seemed as if their odds were looking bad.

Sakura began to talk to the Biwako about her business, and Biwako seemed very interested in the research she was doing.

"Yeah. So we are close." Sakura said about the cancer cure. "It is so hard, but we are so close."

"I hope you find it." She said.

"Me too." Ino said. She and Obito switched spots and she entered the conversation. Sakura felt a little nervous, as Ino was sure to steal the spot light. The press and people loved her. She was good looking, and had long and flowing blonde hair. "So Sakura, what have you been up to." She asked. "Besides saving the world of course."

"Well I got some new shoes." Sakura pokes her heels put of her dress.

"Pretty." Ino said. "Also I love your make-up. Who did it."

"My stylist." Sakura answered. She was almost hesitant.

"What's his name?" Ino asked.

"Didn't get it." Sakura said. "I was so zoned out, and tired." Sakura almost smacked herself. How did she not know her own stylist name? Not that the stylist was even hers. She only met her once.

"That's alright." Ino said.

Sakura and Ino began and discussion and Ino talked about how she wanted to get pregnant. She said her and Naruto were trying, but it was not working out. They were interrupted as the president and his wife walked through the door.

Hashirama was one of the most stunning men ever, and his wife Madara's beauty was praised all around the globe. Madara had to be the most striking woman to ever walk the earth. Her long black hair and her dark charcoal eyes struck a cord. She had been on the cover of every magazine. She was truly a beauty.

Sakura jaw dropped seeing the woman in person. She had never met the first lady, but now this was her chance. She stands with everyone out of respect. Madara and Hashirama thank everyone and Madara takes the seat next to her.

Sakura noticed that she smelled very pretty. Like she had bathed in flowers and roses. She had the whitest teeth ever, and her husband did also. He was a sexy man, and his black suit made Sakura swoon. She had never seen such beautiful people in her life.

"Hello. Sakura Hurano." Madara said her name. Sakura felt herself almost speak, but nothing came out. "Oh and Ino Yamanaka."

"Glad to meet you, first lady." Ino said.

"What she said." Sakura spoke.

"I see." Madara said. "I guess there is no wine Biwako." He turns to the old woman, and they both giggle. Madara's long black gown made Sakura's pale in comparison. She looked great, and her breast were not large, but they are the perfect size. Sakura normally didn't look at another woman, but meeting Madara is something special.

"You little drunk hussy." She chuckled.

"Don't laugh to hard, you might die cunt." They laugh, and Ino and Sakura's eyes widen. What was Sakura witnessing?

The waiters bring some wine and salads to the table. Biwako and Madara speak and talk about unimportant things like attire, and crazy memories. One of them included talking about Gaara the President of the sand.

Sakura mostly stayed clear of the conversation, and focused on her meals. She ate her salad slowly, and decided she wasn't satisfied with it.

"Salad not so appetizing." Ino stated. She took a sip of her wine, and Sakura watched.

"Nah. I want real food." Sakura stated. "Then I ate this and my appetite is sort of off."

"I won't eat this." Ino put her fork down. Sakura knew Ino use to love salad; she had eaten it everyday when they were young. She was so convinced men wanted a thin and in shape woman. She dreamed she would one day become that woman.

Dinner was served and Sakura was surprised to find meatloaf, potatoes, and vegetables on her plate. It was decent, and although she wasn't really hungry after the salad turns her appetite off, she ate out of respect.

"Meatloaf is nice." Madara said. She sliced her meatloaf and put it in her mouth. "I wish I could cook. Hashirama would love me more."

"Don't think I could love you anymore than I already do Mada." Hashirama kisses his wife on her cheek. Sakura found the little kiss cute, and so did the rest of the table. Obito whistled, which got a few laughs.

Dinner went by smoothly, and when it was over Sakura was read to go. She couldn't take being there anymore. She got in the car, and their driver drove them home.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Obito asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well I saw you and Ino talking." Obito mentioned.

"Yep. She and Naruto are trying to have a baby." Sakura scratched her head.

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know." Sakura said. "Never thought about it."

"Well maybe we could…" Obito spoke. "No never mind. I don't want kids."

"If you do, maybe we can work something out." She said. Obito never talked about kids, and Sakura wondered what sparked this conversation. Sakura and Obito were too aggressive for kids. They were too busy, and career driven.

"Alright." He said.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Obito said. They got of the car and went into their home. Sakura quickly got in the shower and rinse the night away. Obito was downstairs, and probably smoking as he did occasionally. Sakura turned on the TV and to the news. She sometimes watched to keep up with what was happening.

Next thing she knew, it was breaking news. The TV announcer said, "We just learned that the Vice President has had a massive heart attack and has died." She said. Sakura gasped.

"Obito!" She screamed. Obito ran up the stairs.

"What." He said. She pointed to the TV, and Obito's mouth makes an O. It was true. Hiruzen was gone, and he wasn't coming back.


	2. Death and Promotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a HashiFemMada Lemon!

"Madara." Hashirama spoke to his wife, who currently sat on the edge of their shared bed. "Ready."

Madara rose, and she currently wore a long black gown, and light makeup. "Ready as I will ever be."

Hiruzen's death was the most talked about thing in the country right now. The Vice President had a heart attack, and left the administration in a pickle. Madara himself was still wondering what were they going to do? Who in the hell was fit to take the title now? Him and Hashirama were being pressured to find a new VP.

Maybe Naruto, but then it was out, Naruto was the speaker of the house. They couldn't remove him because they needed him. Then it was going through a bunch of candidates who turned them down. People didn't want to be VP. The idea made people quickly say no. Sure the VP had little power, but it was a good position. Hell after VP, they were more than likely to be president.

"What did Kiba say?" Madara asked her husband.

"No." Hashirama sighed.

"It's okay babe." Madara gave herself a final look over. "We will get someone. Those fucking ungrateful pricks."

Hashirama laughed. "Madara you're so vulgar."

"I love you Hashirama." Madara walked over and kissed her husband. The peck led to Hashirama putting his hand on her behind, and Madara let out a muffled sigh of lust. She couldn't help herself sometimes. She loved Hashirama, and she didn't care about anyone else.

"Love you too Mada." Hashirama breaks the kiss. He holds Madara for a moment longer, and releases her. She walks over, and makes sure her lipstick is okay. She licks her lips; as she can still feel and taste his breathe all over her. He was in a word, intoxicating.

That's how it was and had always been. Madara had moved to the city and had plans to become a lawyer. She got a job at a small firm, and there she did well. She got some of the highest billable hours, and got some of the top cases. She won a lot, and had a 80 percent win rate.

That was when he met Hashirama; Hashirama was a client that Madara convinced to bring business to their firm. While working on one of his cases, he flirted, and she flirted back. That was when they went out on a date. Hashirama loved going to the beach, and Madara followed. At first she played hard to get, but Hashirama had a way of making someone feel important, and he made Madara so happy.

"You're lucky you didn't mess up my lip stick." Madara said. Hashirama smirked, and walked over to his love.

"And if I did?" He joked.

"Well you'll be an unlucky man." Madara laughed.

Hashirama gave Madara a peck, and he left. Madara finished fixing her makeup and smiled. She was complete.

Now she must go out and play the sad first lady, although she didn't want to. Madara didn't dislike Hiruzen and his wife, but she didn't really enjoy them either. It was more of a fake political thing, although she was sure they never knew she didn't care for them. She would always attend their events, and even go shopping with the former second lady. It wasn't something she did for fun, and it was a game.

Being in politics means one has to be perfect. Not a single flaw, or flaws that others know about.

"What a sad unfortunate turn of events." Madara smirks in the mirror. It was all coming together, just as she had planned.

MouthFull…..

The funeral was full of black and mournful attire. It took place at the Rosemary gardens right outside the city. Sakura herself was not surprise to find so many people in tears. She was almost driven to tears, by other people's expressions. She had just seen him the night before, and he was so nice and alive. Alive! The best part was He had been alive.

Obito took her and hand and squeezed it. She knew it probably was hurting him more, as he saw Hiruzen as a man of honor. He respected that man, and he saw him as an inspiration. He wasn't corrupt or a thief. He and Hashirama were two of the best people Obito always said.

They took there seats as the service began to star. Of course they had to sit by Ino and Naruto. Sakura sat by Ino, and Obito and Naruto sat on the outside.

"Wow we just saw him." Ino said. "It shows life is so short."

"I know right, here today and gone tomorrow." Sakura responded. "I feel as if….. How will they move on?"

"They have to for the countries sake." Ino answered.

"Yeah." Sakura fiddled with her thumbs She was unsure of why she felt so uneasy. Hiruzen just died, and it was out of nowhere. A heart attack took him that quickly?

"I wonder who is going to take the Veep's office." Ino wondered.

"Maybe you're husband." Sakura suggested. He was the obvious choice. He was the speaker of the house, and a freaking super star with the press.

"Nah. Naruto said he doesn't want to, you know." Ino said. "He likes where he is."

"I see." Sakura said. "Whom ever they choose, It will be a surprise."

"Yep." Ino said. "A big one." The conversation Sakura had with Ino felt like old times. Sakura seemed to forget about the time that they spent away from each other, to now. Ino seemed nice, and she seemed as if she was different. But they way they talked now, it reminded Sakura of old times. She could almost laugh when thinking about them. It was almost friend like.

The service started, and everyone grew silent. Sakura still was a little excited inside. Maybe she and Ino could become friends like they use to be. She went from not liking her really, to maybe talking a little. Maybe they can be friends. Maybe just maybe…

MouthFull…

"There was no fun in a funeral." Madara said. "Especially not with all of the tears and emotions." Madara was speaking to her husband, as they both got undressed for bed. She pulled off her heel, which seemed attached to her feet. She was tired.

"How was my speech?" Hashirama said.

"Sexy." Madara smirked. She took off her dress, and now she just had on a black bra and a pair of black panties.

"Are those laced?" Hashirama smiled at his beautiful wife. After all she was listed on top of the Maxim Hot 100 and was declared the most beautiful person in the world.

"You want me Hashi." Madara was tired, but not to tired for sex. She loved to do it with Hashirama. Hashirama walked over to his wife and they shared a long kiss. Madara moaned as Hashirama's hand trailed up her back. They were long strides making her arch her back. Then she opened her mouth.

Hashirama took the opening, and shoved his tongue in her mouth, getting the sweet taste of her mouth. Hashirama pulled her hair, making Madara open wider, as she attempted to moan. Hashirama tongue wrapped around hers and they tugged on each other to no end.

"You're so sexy." Hashirama said.

"Yeah." Madara gabbed Hashirama's penis, and Hashirama let out a nice moan. She began to rub his underwear, and make his manhood beg for freedom. She was enjoying it, until Hashirama stopped her.

He pushed her to the bed. "Spread your legs Mada." Hashirama said. Madara did as she was told, and spread her legs. Hashirama crawled between them, and used his mouth to unhook her bar, as it unhooked in the front. He didn't take it off, and he began to kiss the area around her breast.

"Damn….!" Madara said. "C'mon." It wasn't like her to beg, but Hashirama was so damn ahhhh! Hashirama stripped her of her bra, and began to suck on one of her nipples. "Ahhhh! Hashi." He used his other hand and began to twist the other, making his wife call put to the heavens.

"Love it?"

"Yes! Oh Hashi!" Madara moaned. Hashirama began to kiss Madara's nipples, and then made a trail down to her panties. He removed them with his teeth, and that made Madara even hornier. Madara's flower was dripping with sweet honey, and Hashirama took small licks. "Ahhhh. More." Madara moan. "Damn…" Hashirama took a dive and began to lick inside of his wife.

His tongue traveling up to taste her sweet entrance and he felt Madara jerk. She tasted like strawberries, and the pants from his wife became louder and louder. Hashirama began to lap and he swallowed her sweet honey, it was peer perfection. He then placed to fingers inside of her, which made Madara moan louder. Her flower tightened around it, and Hashirama added a third.

"Wow! You're still so tight." Hashirama stated to his wife.

"That feels so good." Madara moaned as he added the third finger. Madara began to ride all three of them, and it felt so good. The fingers were stretching her, and she began to press down so she could get them father in.

Hashirama watched as his fingers began to disappear up Madara's entrance. She was being so greedy, and Hashirama loved it. So he removed them.

"Why'd you stop." Madara asked.

"You were to greedy." Hashirama smirked. He began to lick the sweet liquid that ran off his fingers. He then went back for another round of fingering. Madara spread her legs wider, and pushed down. She loved the pleasure she was getting off of it.

"Alright Mada. Ready for the main attraction?" Hashirama asked.

"Say that again and I will never fuck you." Madara said.

Hashirama chuckled, and his wife did something unexpected. She got on all fours and began to suck his cock.

"Mada! What are you…." Hashirama moaned. "Oh yeah…." Madara smirked and continued the assault with her mouth. She then took the entire penis into her mouth, making her husband shout to the heavens. He was almost about to cum before she stopped.

"Now fuck me." Madara laid back.

"As you wish." Hashirama grabbed both her legs and began to lick her feet. Madara let out quiets pants. He placed his manhood at her entrance and began to stick it in. Madara let out a few moans, and Hashirama pushed it in.

He began to fuck her in a steady motion back and forth. A nice thrust and Madara was moaning. Hashirama laid on top and began to kiss his wife.

"Like that?" He said making a nice and steady pace.

"Harder." Madara said. Madara wanted it so bad she could feel her body racing with need and want.

"You sure?"

Madara nodded. He began to fuck her harder, making her moan to the heavens. He began to twist her nipple, and she was so close. It wasn't until she felt his tongue run over her nipple that she couldn't hold it in.

"I am going to cum!" She called out.

"Let's go together." He said. It was like a count down from five, and they both came. Hashirama shot his sperm deep inside Madara, and Madara called out.

"Damn!" Madara said.

"Love you." Hashirama said.

"Love you to." Madara crawls on Hashirama's chest and snuggles up. Damn she couldn't help but love this man. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I think Obito should be the VP." Madara said.

"Huh?" Hashirama said. "Really?"

"Really!" Madara said.

"If you think so." Hashirama kissed Madara. He loved her so much, and she loved him just as much.

MouthFull…..

Sakura laid on Obito's chest without a word. She really couldn't sleep. She was restless, but Obito had already fallen asleep. Damn, she wished she were sleep at the moment. She would give anything just for some rest.

The phone rang and Sakura wondered who could be calling so late. She picked it up.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Hi." Someone on the other end said.

"Who is this." Sakura said.

"This is the president, Hashirama Senju." He said.

Sakura took the mean tone out of her voice. "Hello. Mr. President."

"Is Obito awake." He said.

"I will wake him." Sakura shook her husband.

"What Saku." He said. Sakura handed him the phone. They spoke for a minute and Obito became silent.

"I understand." He finally said. "Alright bye." They said goodbye.

"What did he want?" Sakura said.

"He offered me a job."

"What job?" She responded to Obito.

"He asked me to be VP." Obito said. "He said I only have till nine in the morning to decide."

"Really?"

"Are you okay with it."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Was she okay with it…..


	3. Swearing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I have to tell you guy this is a gender bender and quite a few male characters are female. In this story Sasuke and Itachi are female.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want Obito to be Vice President. She would be scrutinized by the public and her life and person life would not be her own. It would be the publics, and she couldn't deal with it. She couldn't be on the cover of tabloids with accusation and other things. She wasn't that type of girl.

Her eyes wandered over to her husband who stared at her. She didn't know what to say. This was coming one day she knew. Obito was a man who wanted to push forward and she knew he may want to be president. But she wasn't prepared right now. She had to become the second lady, was she ready for such a task.

"Sakura." Obito spoke with a soft voice. He cupped her face and kissed her lips. The kiss felt pure and she was caught off guard. She closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. "I will always stand by you." He said. "If you don't want to. I will say no."

Sakura didn't want to say no, it would be selfish. She didn't want to become that kind of girl who was selfish and hold Obito back, but she didn't want to be Madara.

Damn… curse my luck?

"I want to." Sakura said. She decided to do this, only for Obito. Other than that she didn't want to do it.

"Thanks, I will be by you the entire time Sakura don't worry." Obito said. He was smiling from ear to ear and Sakura gave a small chuckle. On the inside she felt like she was going to regret this decision. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling, but for Obito… She would go on to help him achieve his dreams.

"I love you Obito." Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura." Obito smiled. Obito gave her a kiss and went into the other room to accept. Sakura was left alone. She fell back and looked up the ceiling. She hoped she was making the right decision. She prayed she was making the right choice, but only time will tell.

Mouthfull…

The morning came as usual. Sakura was up drinking a smoothie before work. She still did have a job and she enjoyed it so much. She wondered would she have to give it up when she became second lady. She hoped she wouldn't. It was one of the only things that kept her sain and normal.

Sakura got into her car and drove to her office. She went into the large skyscraper and into her suite of offices.

"Sakura." Moegi, her assistant, approached her. "How are you?"

"I am fine." Sakura said. "I would of been better had I gotten some sleep." Sakura couldn't really sleep as she was thinking about her decision all night. Obito also gave her a glass of wine to celebrate him becoming VP.

"Oh well I take it you had a special occasion." Moegi said.

"Not exactly." Sakura frowned. In less than a week she would be the second lady of Konoha.

"Oh, well we have the results in from the last test we did." Moegi said.

Sakura set her things on her desk. "hmmm…. Let me see." Moegi passes her the papers. The test results were good. The lethal dose was high and the amount to cure was way lower. She smiled. "I think we made a breakthrough. Get me Shizune."

"Alright!" moegi walked away in search of Shizune. Sakura took a seat and smiled. She had done something with her life. Fuck! What was next curing AIDS. Sakura had done something positive. She was screaming with excitement.

"Shizune." Sakura said as Shizune walked into the office. "Did you see the results."

"I did, and they are great." Shizune said.

"I know, we have to do a study with human patients now." Sakura smiled. "This is so fantastic. I have never been more excited. We did something Shizune. We can beat cancer! We can beat cancer!" Sakura got up and began jump around.

"I already sent in a proposal to do a trial test with cancer patients." Shizune said.

"Cool." Sakura smiled. "Now shall we go out to celebrate. Everyone lunch at Guy's."

"Yeah!" Shizune ran to tell everyone.

Sakura smiled to herself, she would finally be remembered as something. 'The lady helped people beat cancer.'

She spins around in her chair and smiles to herself. It was finally happening for her.

MouthFull….

Ino was the kind of girl that people liked. She was blonde beautiful and some of the magazines were calling her one of the most beautiful women in politics. She had it all, but she didn't understand why Naruto didn't see it? Why didn't he love her? She wasn't sure why.

When the sex didn't come at first, Ino made up excuses. She assumed maybe he didn't have time, or some other excuse that was handy. She loved him so much, and she wondered did he feel the same about her? He didn't act like it and all these late hours.

I am paranoid, he is the speaker of the house…..

Did that mean that he didn't have time for his wife?

She decided that since he was working late, she would bring him some food. She had made some ramen, Naruto's favorite.

What if he is with someone….

Ino had a thought. Then she would bust her cheating husband, if he was a cheating husband. She headed out to the car and got in. One of the secret service man drove her to congress. She hopped out the car and went inside. She passed through the security check and went on her merry way.

She walked down the hall and up some stairs. She found his office and gave the door one soft knock, so he couldn't say she didn't knock, and entered. She found an office with no one in it. The lights were off and she flickered them on. Not a single person was in the office. She frowned to herself.

"Hey." Ino jumped as Naruto touched the back of her shoulder.

"Hello." Ino said. "I was looking for you."

"Well you found me." Naruto walked into his office and sat at his desk. Ino followed and sat in one of the chairs across from Naruto.

"I had brought you some Ramen." Ino smiled and placed the bowl on the table. "Thought you would've been hungry."

"Thanks and I am starving." Naruto took the bowl of ramen, and Ino passed him a plastic fork from her bag. "

"You're welcome, Naruto." Ino said. "So I will see you at home."

"Alright." Naruto got up and kissed Ino on the cheek. "Need me to walk you out?"

"No I know the way." Ino objected and walked out of the room. She headed out of the building and got into the car.

She began to curse herself. Was she a paranoid wife? What type of woman was she turning into.

MouthFull…..

"They accepted." Hashirama told Madara as she did her makeup in the mirror.

"I knew he would." Madara applied her eyeliner. "There is no way in hell anyone in their right mind would refuse us."

Hashirama kissed Madara on the cheek. "May I say you were excellent last night." Madara blushed at her husband comment. He had a way of making her feel good without saying much, and Madara appreciated that.

"You were good too." Madara smirked and applied her lipstick. "So what is up with you?"

"Well we got some legislature to go through. Congress has sent this bill to protect business from some sort of lawsuits."

"Wow. We give them fuckers some power and they just don't know what the hell to do with it." Madara said. "They just elect dummies now, where the hell is the bill for education. The one you tried to get passed."

"In fucking comitee after comitee." Hashirama adjusted his tie and sighed. "What about you?"

"I am marching with the homos." Madara laughed. "Fucking gay rights parade going through here today."

"You like it." Hashirama said.

"Maybe." Madara began playing in her hair. "It will get you good publicity."

"True. But I got to go." Hashirama kissed Madara's cheek and Madara smiled. "Take care. Love you."

"Love you too, idiot." Madara chuckled as her husband left the room. She got up and walked out of the room. She had to go see Itachi before the parade.

She walked out and got into the limo. The barricade took off to the secretary of state's office.

Mouthfull…

When she arrived she walked quickly in to see Itachi. Itachi was one the phone, but Madara entered anyway. She sat across from Itachi in her red dress and crossed her legs. She stared at her cousin waiting for her to off the phone.

"Yeah. See that is the problem. Just stay on your turf and we will not invade. We have no problems." Itachi looked stressed, as Sunagakure had been threatening Konoha as of late. They had been getting into heated conflicts and Itachi was trying to make peace again. "So come on. Maybe I can come have drinks with you guys."

Madara chuckled at her cousin's attempt.

"Yes a pretty lady likes beer." Itachi said. "Who told you I didn't?"

Itachi rolled his eyes as the man on the other end said a series of things.

"So next week Monday." Itachi said.

"Monday." Madara heard the man reply. "Who drinks on a monday?"

"Pretty women like myself." Itachi chuckled. Itachi got off the phone.

After an agreement. Itachi hung up the phone and looked at Madara. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Well you know what I came here for." Madara said.

"No." Itachi flattened her skirt. "I don't."

Madara rolled her eyes. "I want to go in your place to Sunagakure."

"The people I just got off the phone with?" Itachi asked. "Why?"

"Well they have the sun festival, and usually the Secretary of State goes, but I want to go this time." Madara said. "I want to bring a friend."

"Who might that friend be?" Itachi asked.

"Oh Itachi why must you know everything."

"I just ask."

"Sakura, the new second lady. Well we have selected Obito as the new Veep, but I need you to remain silent about it." Madara said. Itachi nodded. "So I feel maybe me and the first lady should go out to Sunagakure. It will make us look good. The new second lady and the first lady takes her out."

"Well I had things planned for that meeting." Itachi scribble on a piece of paper with a pen, nonchalantly. "I am trying to repair a broken friendship. Not kill it."

"Well I can repair it." Madara shrugged. "I know more about politics than anyone."

"You know what, I don't care. You can go." Itachi rolled her eyes. "Now all I want you to do is try and stay on the good side of the Kazekage. So I will send you a couple of talking points."

"Thanks." Madara said. "Now I must go."

"Where you off too?" Itachi went back to her computer.

Madara chuckled. "To march with the gays and lesbian. Hell all of the LBGTQ community."

"Sounds fun." Itachi said. Madara walked out Itachi's office and smiled. She had a plan and she was going to put it to work starting today.

Mouthfull….

Sakura felt like she had won the lottery and she sat at home, waiting for her husband to return. Yesterday, she her research had become one step closer to eliminating cancer. She was in wait to see if they would okay her study. She couldn't tell Obito the wonderful news until this morning and he promised they'd celebrate when he got home.

She walked up the stairs into her room, and decided to change. She didn't want to wear what she had on today. She wanted to wear something sexier. She decided on a black revealing dress.

She put it on and it hugged her body nicely. She let her hair fall and put on a pair of diamond earrings.

"Sakura!" Obito called up the stairs.

"Here I come." Sakura said. She grabbed a clutch and went down the stairs.

"You look wow." Obito's mouth made an O. Sakura smiled it was her intention to take her husband's breath away.

"So you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, we are going to have to put a pin in it." Obito said.

"Why?" Sakura asked surprised.

"They want to swear me in tonight." Obito looked like he had just won the lottery, and Sakura didn't know how to feel. Should she be happy?

"Oh, tonight. They just can do things on such short notice. Don't they need a priest and all that other stuff?" Sakura asked. "I have never heard of them just doing it anytime?"

"Well, I guess they can do it. I don't know, but you're dressed perfectly." Obito said. "Damn, I would take you right here, but…"

Sakura blushed. "Well let's go to the white house before we're late."

"Cool." Obito took her hand.

Mouthfull…..

The white house was lit up with bright lights, but the rest of the world around it was silent. It was as quiet as a mouse. Sakura felt her heart sink as their car approached the gate. They were let in by security and sent to the back.

"This is it Sakura." Obito parked the car and grabbed her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe." Sakura said. "You."

"Always." Obito and Sakura got out the car and headed into the building. They were stopped by a girl at the front door.

"Hello." She said. She had long black hair, which was carefully pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes seemed crimson red and her smile seemed anything but friendly. "I am your chief of staff, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you." Obito said. Sakura wondered how many Uchiha work in the political world. Also was Obito the only man in the Uchiha family?

"The pleasure is mine, and is this your wife?" Sasuke asked about Sakura.

"Yes." Obito said.

"Hello, Sakura." She said, she put out her hand to shake Sasuke. Sasuke shook her hand, and Sakura was taken aback by the strength.

"He has a grip doesn't she." Obito said.

"Daddy told me you can tell a lot about someone by a weak handshake." Sasuke said. "So, let's get to it. We will run into problems with you being related to the first lady. The tablods will scream nepotism. So you can't fuck up, and that's why I am here. I am here to tell you at this moment from now on, everything that you do will never be a secret. Affairs and all that other stuff. You can throw it out the window, or hell you better be good at hiding it. So that brings me to my next question, do you have an open marriage?"

"No." Obito said.

"Good, because if you did, it would be closed." Sasuke walked. "I am an Uchiha and my sister is secretary of state. We can't have anyone who gets a job and they are an Uchiha bring out name dishonor and grace."

Sakura felt Sasuke had some sort of attitude. It was like she didn't want to be there, but she was here.

"Were you Hiruzen's chief of staff?" Obito asked.

"Yep nice man." Sasuke said.

"Weren't you Naruto's too?" Obito asked.

Sasuke looked back and then turned around. "Yeah."

Sasuke had experience. He was too people chief of staff. Sakura started to feel a little hope for Obito. Maybe he needed someone strict and mean to help him become a good VP and eventually President.

"Here we are." Sasuke said. "So will your wife hold the bible."

"Yes, I will." Sakura said.

"Good." Sasuke said. "They're waiting."

Sakura followed her husband onto a balcony. It was lit with lights and there was Madara and Hashirama.

"Are you ready?" Hashirama asked.

"Of course." Obito said. Obito stood and Sakura grabbed the bible. She held it in place. The judge came and they began to recite the words.

"I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter: So help me God."

Sakura felt the words were strong and filled with meaning. She didn't know how to describe it, but she felt like her life was going to change and maybe it wasn't for the better.

She felt her phone buzzing and she didn't answer it. Then she felt the vibration of a text. After Obito was sworn in, she took a quick glance at her phone.

IT was a message from Shizune: They shut the study and the medicine down

Sakura: What!?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Also things I could work on.


End file.
